shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
First Challenge Of The New Members! The Fight/Pintokami vs Ochoa
Gunshots can be continuously heard in a platform that is surrounded by the forest where the other members of the Daikokuten are currently fighting. Pintokami can be seen with sweat running down on her face as she's shooting her gun. On the other hand, Ochoa is relaxing on top of a tree, every bullet seemingly getting stuck into his body. Pintokami: What are you even...? Are you...absorbing my bullets? Ochoa: I thought you're the brain of this organization. You reloaded your gun quite a few times. Weren't you able to tell after so many tries? Pintokami: You don't look like a stupid one either. Mind telling me why you're not attacking? Ochoa: Eh...well, despite my great strength, I don't really love fighting. I'm usually trying to take other type of work in the organization. Now it can't be helped though, since you were the ones attacking us. Pintokami: I guess we're a good fit as opponents then. Despite my great strength, I don't love fighting. Ochoa: Great strength, ey? I hope that means you didn't show me anything yet. Ochoa jumps off the tree and safely lands on the ground. Then, he starts walking towards Pintokami slowly. Pintokami: Now you've decided to attack? Ochoa: I gotta kill you after all...otherwise I'll get into a lot of trouble with my boss. Sorry, lady. Ochoa starts running towards Pintokami, with his hands in his pockets. Pintokami aims her gun at Ochoa's head and shoots, mercilessly. Right as the bullet strikes his forehead, Ochoa disappears. Pintokami: speed! Ochoa: Mecha Sword!! Pintokami opens her eyes wide in surprise as she notices Ochoa's right hand is covered in metal, creating a sword. Ochoa: Thanks for the metal. By the way, I ate the Mecha Mecha no Mi. Ochoa swings his sword at Pintokami's head, aiming for a clean kill. Pintokami quickly throws her right hand into a green pouch she keeps on her waist and takes out a knife. In the last second, using all her strength, Pintokami stops the attack using the knife, but she gets pushed back several meters. Ochoa: Hmm...that's where you took the gun out as well...it's impossible for something that small to have so many things in it. Pintokami throws the knife at Ochoa with incredible precision, striking his heart area perfectly. However, the knife simply gets absorbed into Ochoa's body. Ochoa: You still didn't figure it out? Come on! It's obvious at this point that I can absorb any kind of metal! Pintokami completely ignores Ochoa and takes out even more knives. She starts throwing all of them at Ochoa, at a crazy rate, making it rather impossible for Ochoa to dodge. Ochoa: Are you really out of options alrea... Suddenly, one knife explodes in Ochoa's face, creating a screen of smoke in front of him. During this time, Pintokami takes out of her pouch a large bazooka, that has the shape of a shark's body and shoots a projectile from the mouth of the shark. To Pintokami's surprise, the way Ochoa chooses to get out of the smoke is by dashing forward. Ochoa: MECHA FIST!! Ochoa covers his right fist into some kind of armored glove and punches with all his strength the projectile, that explodes at point blank range. Pintomami: did he...? Is he an idiot? Ochoa emerges from the smoke left by the explosion without a single scratch. More than that, his entire body is covered by some sort of metal armor. Ochoa: Mecha Armor!! With a rather angry look on her face, Pintokami takes out of her green pouch two, incredibly big, multiple rocket launchers. Ochoa's jaw drops in shock. Ochoa: Oi oi! I didn't think I was gonna fight such a strong girl! Pintokami starts moving the two multiple rocket launchers around like they're nothing. Ochoa: Heh...you don't have to show off now. Pintokami: I'm not. Pintokami crouches, hold the two multiple rocket launchers on her shoulders, then she starts firing an incredible amount of missiles. Ochoa finds himself surrounded by four of them in no time. Ochoa: MECHA VALKRYIE!! Ochoa's armor changes its shape, growing a pair of huge wings. Ochoa jumps in the air and starts flying, avoiding as many missiles as he could. Some of them manage to hit his enormous wings, but they simply regenerate in less than a second. In anger, Pintokami throws both her multiple rocket launchers at Ochoa, with a rather surprising force. Ochoa grabs both of them in his hands and smashes them. However, that seemingly distracted him from the last missile, that crashes into him from behind, covering the entire sky above the platform in a big explosion. Pintokami: Finally got you... Out of nowhere, Ochoa appears behind Pintokami, in a crouching position and without his armor. Ochoa: Not even close...Mecha Knife!! Ochoa covers his fingers with metal, creating a small knife, that he thrusts at Pintokami's back. Pintokami realizes that there's no way for her to turn around in time, so she opens her eyes really wide, seemingly using some power. A weird, white symbol appears on her eyes, as well as Ochoa's eyes. Suddenly, Ochoa starts looking at some rock formation that was on his right side instead of Pintokami. Ochoa: the hell? Why am I...? An empty look can be seen on Ochoa's face as blood can be heard dripping on the ground. He attempts to look at what happened, but he's unable to change his focus from the rock formation. Ochoa: What...have you done to me? We can see Pintokami with golden claws on her left hand, stabbed through Ochoa's abdomen. Pintokami: Even the weakest looking Devil Fruit can be deadly...and mine easily gets underestimated. Ochoa: What is your Devil Fruit? Pintokami: The Pinto Pinto no Mi. Ochoa: I see...so I guess I will be focused on these stupid rocks for the rest of the fight? Pintokami: Unless I change my mind, yes. Ochoa: I see...it will be quite annoying to fight you...especially an extended fight. To Pintokami's surprise, Ochoa tightly grabs her left arm with his left hand. Then, he points his right hand at the sky and starts gathering an impressive amount of metal around it. Ochoa: MECHA ERASER FIST!! In a very short amount of time, Ochoa manages to create an enormous fist of metal, right above his head. Pintokami looks very surprised, but she tries to keep herself calm. Ochoa swings his huge fist down, aiming to smash Pintokami. However, all of a sudden, Ochoa turns around, with his back at Pintokami, so he can take a look at the area where most of Pintokami's missiles landed earlier. This stops his attack and makes him lose the grip on her left arm. The claws remain stuck in his body though. Ochoa: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? Ochoa tries to turn his body around, but only as much as he's able to. He's forced to see, at least with the last spot his eye can catch, that area. Ochoa: Now you got me like this, congratulations. But how are you gonna defeat me though? Ochoa takes out the golden claws out of his abdomen and throws them on the ground. Ochoa: The same type of attack won't work twice on me, I hope you know that. Pintokami: I have plenty of ways of dealing with you. Pintokami changes Ochoa's focus back to her. Ochoa: Does that mean...you're gonna stop using this annoying Devil Fruit of yours? Pintokami: No. Suddenly, Ochoa's focus changes to another area. After just a moment, his focus changes again. Ochoa: Hey! What the hell are you doing? For the first time, Pintokami shows a side of her that makes her suitable for the Daikokuten, She smiles in a maniacal manner as she keeps changing Ochoa's focus, moving his eyes around like crazy. After a little time, Ochoa gets a very strong headache. Ochoa: STOP IT!! STOP IT ALREADY!! Ochoa slowly starts feeling like he's going crazy as he becomes more and more dizzy. He can't even think straight anymore, as his eyes look in all directions all the time. He even comes close to breaking his neck as has to turn around many times, incredibly fast. Getting tired of this, Ochoa takes a capital decision. To Pintokami's surprise, Ochoa releases some metal and creates a knife on his right hand fingers, then he stabs himself in both eyes. Pintokami: Seems you figured out the only way to deal with my Devil Fruit power...it's impressive that you had the courage to do it. Ochoa: That was...nothing... Pintokami: However, you're not capable of fighting anymore because of that. You won't be able to dodge all the attacks with just instinct. Ochoa: No I can't...that's why I have my Kenbunshoku Haki for. Pintokami: Very well then. But how are you gonna attack? Every attack will have a big risk behind it. Ochoa: Attacks always have risks behind them after all, don't they? But it's true the risk is too much right now...cause a single mistake might cause death. I guess I've got no other choice... Ochoa places his hands in front of himself and starts releasing great amounts of metal. In no time, he creates some sort of huge cannon. Ochoa: I guess I can call this an interesting fight, lady. To be honest, I've never been pushed so far. I congratulate you for that. Pintokami: Why are you talking like you're the winner of the fight? Ochoa: Because nobody that gets hit by this would survive...since it literally disintegrates whatever is in its reach. Pintokami: Then...isn't that gonna affect you as well? Ochoa: I'll try to get away from the explosion...whether I'll be able to or not, we shall see. Pintokami simply smiles as Ochoa starts to charge his cannon. Ochoa: Here I go... Ochoa pushes his feet into the ground as his entire body starts shaking from the power that is being held in the cannon. Ochoa: MECHA NUKE!! Ochoa gets pushed back several meters as he fires a huge projectile from his cannon. Pintokami watches the projectile coming her way without a single worry. Pintokami: Really impressive...I'm not sure how others from my organization would have been able to deal with this...but I'm in luck I guess. The white symbol reappears on Pintokami's eyes as the projectile starts flying back towards Ochoa. Ochoa: Wait...it's coming back? WHAT?? WHY?? Pintokami: My Devil Fruit doesn't affect only humans, but everything that's in motion. Pintokami turns with her back at Ochoa and starts walking away slowly. Pintokami: Thanks for the fight. Even though I don't usually enjoy fighting, I love having small challenges every now and then. Ochoa remains silent and stands tall as the projectile crashes into him, destroying the entire platform and turning it, together with Ochoa, into simple dust. Pintokami can be seen standing on top of a tree, watching the great destruction. After the explosion ends, she jumps down and starts walking towards Narukami's hideout. Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories